


Infinite Oneshots+Drabbles

by atogyuzizi



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, oneshots, stuff i worked on during and before finals week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atogyuzizi/pseuds/atogyuzizi
Summary: or just stuff kai didn't want to stand alone on her account.If you're not mad at me, go 'head and read lol.(this will probably be updated slowly so if you like these you gon have to wait shawty)





	Infinite Oneshots+Drabbles

Sungyeol could have sworn he slammed the door so hard he broke it off of his hinges. He dropped his briefcase and marched upstairs, fire in his steps. He let the scent of vanilla lead him to where he needed to go. He immediately went into the bathroom to seek out his problem: his husband. He busted through the door, watching the younger male jump a bit, but then relax at the sight

 

“Oh, hey Yeol~.”

 

“Lee Sungjong, don’t you **dare** ‘hey Yeol’ me.”Sungyeol growled. The tall male looked at his husband in their large tub, succumbed within the bubbles. He looked super relaxed as he looked at his partner with big eyes,

 

“What’s wrong?”Sungjong said, sitting up a bit.”You’re never ever like this.”

 

“Oh, I’m fine.”Sungyeol started.”I was fine until you sent me that picture.”

 

Sungjong thought for a while, looking at Sungyeol a bit bewildered then laughed, making Sungyeol get angrier.” _Oh_ , that. I just wanted to check in on you.”

 

“You don’t check in on someone saying ‘I wish you were here with me’ while you’re naked in a tub full of bubbles.”Sungyeol said, putting both of his hands on the edge of the tub so he could sort of face Sungjong." _Common sense_."

 

“I did miss you though.”Sungjong said, moving over to the male, showing most of his back and his upper body, which had Sungyeol licking his lips.”I couldn’t help it.”

 

Sungyeol moved closer to the male in the tub.”It’s okay, Jjongie. I liked the picture anyway. You looked so hot.”

 

“Mmm, did I?” Sungjong said, moving away from the male.”It’s all better in person, right? Do I still look good?”

 

“Yes, of course; to both questions.”Sungyeol said, voice lower than usual.”But, I’d like to see what you look like out of the tub.”

 

“Are you implying what I think I you’re implying?”Sungjong says slowly.”If you are, we're taking this in the bedroom."

 

"Or I could take you in the tub."Sungyeol said, standing straight up and starting to unbutton his dress shirt."But where ever you want to go, I'll follow."

 

"The tub, please," Sungjong said watching the older male undress before his eyes."It's big enough for the both of us."

 

"Great," Sungyeol says, removing his underwear and getting in the tub with Sungjong, making the water move and pulling him close for a crushing kiss.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> good evening;


End file.
